Sith Reject
by Hot Shot Fangirl
Summary: Sith Lord Fushia Peroka of Alderon. Most dangerous girl you'll ever meet. Until one mission. Sent to Tattoowine to steal some plans, she gets caught but suddenly finds herself on the wrong side. She resists the Darkness to help out the rebels. Everyone's waiting for her to turn traitor and prove them right. But she never does. No one knows why until her death.


**Hey, I'm back with another story! This time Star Wars themed! I was literally watching the Phineas and Ferb version of the 3rd and 4th movies of Star Wars when I came up with this idea. Crazy, right? Let me know in the reviews below! **

**Okay, just to clear to what this story is about, a Sith girl decides to switch sides but keep the red light saber and the cloak. Everyone thinks she's just a spy for them for when she's working for Yoda. No one trusts her until the end. She lives a pretty good life until the end. Not sure how long I should make this.**

I was 16 when I joined the side of the Sith. One disasterous mission made me realize how much I hated being a Sith. It wasn't at all good. My entire family had been murdered by Sith lords to blackmail me. My entire planet was destroyed. Alderon, gone, in a matter of seconds! I know it was torture Princess Leah, but it also showed me the corupt ways of the Sith. I now know better. I'll tell you about how it all began.

I had just turned 16 when Alderon was under attack. The Siths had ravaged our planet. I joined the Empire but it was found out during a routine blood test that my Midichlorian count in my blood was expotentionally high. They sent me to the leader of the Empire, who demanded a second blood test just to confirm it. I was told I had the highest Midichlorian count since Opi Wan Kenobi had started his Jedi training. I was told I was to be trained as a Sith lord. I smiled at that. For 5 years, I trained hard to be the best Sith girl around, which wasn't hard, since girls have relatively low Midichlorian counts. I might have the highest count for a girl in centuries. The training was extensive. I was always exhausted when sent to my room each night. I never had time for any friends. Like I wanted any anyway. I was cut off from my family. They were given reports on how well I was doing in each course of training. They were kept ignorant of the fact that I was training to be a Sith.

After the 5th year, I was given my first light saber and went to my first mission alone. I have to tell you, I was scared and pumped. I completely it in record time and never even alerted anyone to my presence on the planet. Stealth was my best course so it would make sense. I became the top Sith everyone wanted but I didn't want to be bothered by them. They all sent letters asking for help with this and that. I helped who I saw fit. Never sharing details with anyone, I kept mostly to myself and became the evilest girl for my arrest popped up on every planet I visited so I always wore something different to throw off the scent. Even changing ships when possible. It all worked out. Until when I was assigned a deadly mission with a low level of success. I was to infiltrate the rebels' base and steal some high secruity plans. I wasn't told what the plans were, in case of capture. I had blasted off of Alderon and got to Tattoowine. I had gotten to the back entrance of their base when things went really bad.

I opened the back entrance and slipped in unnoticed. But a dim red light gave me away and activated a silent alarm. The force around me became clouded with entities and I ran like the wind, my cloak running out behind me. I had worn civilian clothing so I wouldn't be recognized as a Sith lord. "Stop!" someone yelled behind me. I dodged around a corner and came to the vault. I opened it with the code abtained and grabbed the plans. I sneaked out the back way of the vault and ran into a guard. I cursed and headed for the exit. Blasts rained around me and I had to dodge them. One blast caught my robe and I had to throw it off me or set on fire. My long purple billowed around me and my face was exposed, a face known to everyone in the galaxy as a Sith lord and highly dangerous. The door locked in front of me and another random blast caught my leg and brought me down. I screamed, "NO!" The rebels took the plans from me, bound me, and brought me to a jail cell. They threw me in and I lied on the ground in pain from the blast wound. Gritting my teeth against the pain, I stood up and sat on the bench in the cell. I swung my leg up to the bench and took a closer look at the wound. It was red hot and bleeding hot blood freely. My pant leg was already soaked with the blood. Groaning, I lied down and felt really ashamed. I got caught! Now how were they supposed to destroy the rebels?

I whacked my head against the bench. "That'll make ya lose some braincells for sure, even if Sith lords use them." a rude voice said, snapping me back to reality. I looked through the bars and saw Hans Solo, a famous black market seller. "What do you want, Hans Solo?" I snapped. "For you to stop acting like a sissy! You've been caught, the most dangerous Sith lord out there. And you're just a girl, barely out of teenhood." he said, laughing. "So what if I'm a girl?! If I weren't bound right now, you would be choking." I said. He only laughed again and left. I settled on my side so the blood could drip on the ground. I just closed my eyes and looked deep into the force. I focused on calming my racing heart. I could listen in to nearby conversations. An ineresting one was going on between Hans Solo and some soldier.

"Could you believe that the most dangerous Sith is just a girl? I was expecting a man, not a purple-haired girl. She didn't even pull out her light saber." Hans said to the soldier. "Wait, she could still have it on her!" the soldier said, ever the cautious one. "Damn it! Call the guards!" Hans said. He ran back to my cell. I had pulled out my saber and was almost to the vault again when I was caught once more, thanks to that fucking leg wound. I had left a blood trail. I held the saber in my hands, the red light making my eyes glow. "Hand over the light saber, Sith trash!" Hans ordered me. "No one orders me around!" I yelled and ran at him. He dodged and barely evaded getting his leg cut off. Another Jedi, who had his face in shadow, jumped at me. We had a light saber duel and I had him trapped. Hie saber was beneath mine as we pushed at each other. I flicked his to the end of the hallway and force-pushed him to the opposite end. I force-pushed everyone else to the opposite way I was going and took off running again. I had the plans and got outside. My ship was in flames. I growled and felt another blast nick my shoulder. I fell under the combined streams of both injuries. Blood poured down my chest and back. My leg was still pouring blood. I weakily lifted my head. Thoughts raced through my head. Why weren't they shooting me? That's when it occured to me that they cared for their soldiers. No Sith cared for anyone except themselves. My eyes widened in horror. I've been on the wrong side in this whole war! I must become a Jedi to help in ways I can.

I struggled to my feet and handed them the plans. They were very confused by my actions. "Aren't you going to attack us?" one soldier, obviously a rookie, asked. "No. My attacks would be weak anyway since my leg and shoulder are both gushing blood." I said with a slight laugh. I grimaced at the pain of standing but wanted to show them I wasn't afraid. "This might be hard to believe but I just realized I've been on the wrong side of this entire war. Please, allow me to join you. I'll be a valuable asset with my knowledge on Sith lords and my skills as a Jedi." I said, kneeling. I fell on my side, just too weak to stay up any longer. With pants, I watched confusing emotions cross their faces. One soldier offered me their hand. I hesitated in case this was a trick but he just smiled at me. I gripped his hand and put my light saber away. He supported me on my bad side, even though blood stained his jacket. "Why would you help me? I was expecting to be laughed at." I asked. "When suddenly the most dangerous Sith wants to join us, we don't laugh. This might be a trick but for now, we'll give you the benefit of the doubt." he said, smiling again. I smiled back but it turned into a grimace as my eyes sueezed shut. I started falling even with his help. A second soldier supported me on my other side. It was the commander. "Cadet, we better get her to the medical tent. That shoulder and leg need attention, not to mention she's incrediably weak after losing so much blood." he said. The cadet nodded and followed his commander's lead. "I guess you're going to be my commander as well?" I asked. "That's right, cadet. All newbies train under me. No matter where you end up, you'll always start under me. You never know, you might wind up outranking me. Happened to me before, had a rookie outrank me." he said with a slight shrug so not to justle me. I was pretty much dragged my feet at this point. My boot was filled with blood.

We got to the medical tent. Everyone was just staring at me. I smiled at them but they all gave me evil stares back. Sighing, I turned my attention to them setting me on an empty bed. It was a lot more comfortable than that cell they put me in. "Wait." I said as they turned to go. The commander turned back. "Thank you and sorry for force-pushing you. I tend to get a little carried away." I said. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair before he left. I passed out from blood loss.

A steady beeping greeted me as I groggily dragged myself back to consciousness. I opened my eyes and saw I was still on the same bed. I was restrained, as was expected, and sunlight streamed in from one of the two suns through a window. I was alone. I was able to sit up a tiny bit before the door hissed open and a guy in a white robe walked in. I blinked my eyes and saw the big needle in his hands. I was always scared of needles. "Alright, Sith trash. Time to say good night forever!" he said, turning around. I saw poison in the syringe and tried to escape the restraints. They had to be steel. I force-pushed him weakily against the wall. He stumbled but didn't drop the syringe. Not good. My eyes widened in fear and I struggled more. He punched my face and pushed my head to the side. I started screaming for help. He was able to push the syringe into my neck but didn't push down when the door hissed open again. An actual doctor entered and grabbed the guy. The syringe was pulled out and a tiny trickle of blood ran down my neck. The guy was pushed against the wall. "Just what were you doing?" the doctor asked in an angry voice. "Ridding us of a possible traitor. She can't be trusted. She's a Sith." he said, practically spitting out the word Sith. I cringed at that word. Since it no longer applied to me, it felt like getting shot when being called that. I just looked at the doctor in fear of him being mad at me for what I did in the past. The guy was pushed out the door. It hissed close. The doctor let out a small breath and looked at me. "Sorry you had to see that. He's convinced that we're all working for the Sith lords. As if." he said. I just stared at the wall in response. "Well, I won't be one to poison you. I don't even know where he got poison. It's not allowed on base for this reason. No one else will hurt you for now." he said.

I looked at him and he seemed pretty young to be a doctor. His sandy yellow hair blended into his face. His eyes were a culptivating blue. Unsual for someone who lives on Tattoowine. He must have been born else where. "Thank you." I said in a tiny voice. He smiled at me talking and sat on the bed. I tried to scooch away but the restraints held me back. He grabbed a dry cloth and dabbed at my neck. He bandaged the tiny prick. "It was starting to bleed more. It just needed some covering." he explained his actions. He released the restraints on me. I thanked him and pulled my legs up to my chin. "I've noticed how young you look. How old are you, Jedi?" he asked. "I'm only 21." I said. "Wow, you were young to be a you-know-what. I'm not going to say that word since I saw how you flinched when that other guy said it." I smiled, grateful for that. "I was made one when I had just turned 21. When I was 16, they invaded Alderon and I signed up for the Empire as required by law. It was shown during a routine blood test I had the highest count of Midichlorans for a girl in history. I was presented to the commander and a second blood test was order to confirm. For 5 years, I trained to be one of them. I became the best and the most dangerous. I'm wanted on every planet everywhere. I can't go anywhere without seeing my face appear on a bildboard with WANTED below it." I said. He listened to my tale. "When was the last time you saw your family?" he asked. "When I was 16. The planet is offlimits to me cause of the stupid wanted thing. I wanted to see my little sister again. Her name was Sadie. She was 13 when I left them. They didn't even know I was one of the enemy." I said. "The planet was blown up." he said sadly. "What?! Damn those fucking Siths! They destroyed my life! I was a great kid but they turned me into a killer! Now I can't even apologize to my family!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks. The doctor rubbed my leg as I let out all the sadness I had built up inside.

For several moments, all I could do was cry. I got control of myself again and dabbed at my eyes. Tears still streamed out. I just let them and stared at the wall again. A knock sounded from the door. The doctor went to the door. I watched him open it. "Yes?" the doctor asked whoever was at the door. "The commander would like to see the ex-Sith right now, sir." a female voice said. I thought how familiar that voice was. "Thank you, Sadie." the doctor said. "Sadie?" I asked. "Wait, let me in!" Sadie yelled. She stumbled through the narrow doorway. She just looked at my face for a moment before she ran into my arms. I hugged my sister as hard as I could. "I thought I had lost you!" I cried. She only laughed. She looked me right in the eyes. "I joined the rebels literally hours before Alderon blew apart into space dust thanks to the Death Star." Sadie said. Tears started down her cheeks. I just hicupped and she hugged me again. I winced at the pain in my shoulder. "My shoulder is still a bit tender." I said, rubbing it. "Sorry." she apologized, sitting next to me. "I'm really sorry for what I've done to the rebels and am glad that now I can atone for it." I said. She helped me up and I stumbled. My leg was sending rounds of pain through my hips. I leaned on her as she helped me walk to the commander's office. The dotcor followed us to make sure I was alright. The door to the office hissed open and we walked in. I sat in an avaible chair and Sadie sat next to me. "Sadie, can you please leave us?" the commander asked. "No way. What you say to my sister, you say to me as well." she said. "She's your sister? I didn't know that. I'm glad someone can vouch for her. I'm willing to just let her join but everyone else wants her to stand trial first. As the entire base wants this, I have to do it. I'll be the judge so I will decide her fate. Even if everyone wants it, killing her is not an option." he said. I was glad of that. "Please, sir, when will the trial take place?" the doctor asked. "Not for several days. She still needs time to heal since we can't have her passing out in the middle of the trial. That would really make her look weak." the commander said. He turned to me. "What's your name?" he asked. "Jedi Fushia Peroka of Alderon, reporting in, sir." I said, saluting to him. "None of that is necessary now. Get some rest, Jedi Fushia Peroka of Alderon." he said, ending the meeting. Sadie helped me back up and back to my room. She placed me on the bed and I fell asleep soon after she and the doctor left.

A hand touched my arm and roughly shook me. I blinked my eyes open and looked into the face of an angry soldier. "Get up, Sith trash. Trial day." he said. I growled at him but complied and dressed in a clean cloak. I saw the bandage on my leg. Blood was just starting to stain it. I must have slept for several days. The doctor must have changed the bandage while I slept. The soldier roughly pushed me from the room and put a hand on my bad shoulder. It hurt pretty bad. "Can you please put your hand on my other shoulder? You're hurting me really bad." I askedd nicely. He only shoved me. "Shut the fuck up, Sith garbage!" he growled and punched my face. I fell and felt a black eye forming. I grimaced and continued to walk forward. Sadie met me as I entered the trial room. "Hey, guard! Who gave you permission to give my sister a fucking black eye, turd?!" she snapped. "Get out of here, rookie. You don't belong here." the guard said. She kicked his shin and guided me to a place for me to stand. I stood there and she left to stand in the gallery, I guess. Or maybe she had patrol. I didn't know at the time. The commander was sitting in front of me. "Ex-Sith Lord Fushia Peroka of Alderon, you are on trial to see how trustworthy you are. Should you be to plenty trustworthy, we'll pardon you of all past crimes and welcome you into the rebels. If not, you will be jailed for life." he said. "I accept the precedings, Your Honor." I replied, as was expected of people on trial. He then preceded to ask me about passed missions and I told them what I was told to explain. Some missions I had to repeat since they sounded impossible. At the end of this all, he went into the wings for a brief 30 minute recess.

I sat where I was, since my leg was paining me a bit. The doctor came up to me. "I just want to do a quick look at your shoulder." he said. I took off my cloak and was left in my undershirt. He asked me to removed my left arm from the sleeve. I did so and he looked at the wound. "It's healing alright but I want you to sleep in the medical tent again tonight so I can do a more through look at that shoulder. I looked at your leg while you were sedated." he said. "Of course, doctor." I said just as the commander came back. I put my cloak back on when the doctor finished wrapping my shoulder in a clean bandage and stood up. "Jedi Fushia Peroka of Alderon, we have found you innocent. Welcome to the rebel alliance." he said with a smile. Everyone groaned but Sadie shrieked in joy and ran to me and embraced me. "Shoulder." I said, wincing. She released me and just hugged my arm instead. I was given my light saber back. "Fushia, we must take you to Coruscant to the Jedi council to announce of your change of heart. Jedi Master Luke Skywalker will be accompanying you and Sadie. You will leave tomorrow at second sunset. Be safe and have a good night." he said. I bowed to him and Sadie didn't let my arm go as we went back to my room. The doctor came in for the look at my shoulder. Sadie stood in the corner as he examined it. I winced as he touched it. "Well," he said, wrapping it back up, "your shoulder is healing nicely. I'll take a look at your leg as well and then you need to get some rest. You may have been given blood, but it's going to take a lot for your body to fully recover. Sadie, off you go." he said. She rushed off to dinner.

After my leg was examined, I walked around for a while until I found the cafateria. I went in and Sadie was enjoying some stew. I sat next to her and she handed me a bowl she had apparently saved. I ate a little and liked the taste so I finished it. My stomach picked that perfect time to rumble loudly. I laughed and got a piece of Tattoowine bread. It was rough and a bit grainy but not all bad. Sadie stuffed her face full of bread and smiled. I laughed at her cheeks full of bread. She chewed and swallowed, joining me in laughing. "I haven't laughed like that in years." I said. In truth, I hadn't laughed since I left my family on Alderon. I was glad Sadie got out when she did. Too bad Mom and Dad didn't make it. I wondered if the queen of Alderon made it out. I hope so. She was my best friend.

One girl came into the cafateria and saw me. She growled but made her way over to us. "Hey. Sith reject." she said. I heard that nickname and tears filled my eyes. I blinked my eyes to get the tears away. "Yes?" I asked. "When you leave on that ship tomorrow, if you so much as touch my brother Luke, you'll wish we killed you when we could of." she said. "Leah! She's a sweet girl! She'd never hurt Luke!" Sadie snapped. Leah looked at her and they glared at each other. I sighed and stood up. "Sadie, it's getting late. I need to get some rest since I have a big day tomorrow. It's not every day you get to see the Jedi Council. You need your sleep too so you don't fall asleep on the shuttle." I said, heading out. "Good night to you, Leah Skywalker." I said. She only hmphed and crossed her arms. I sighed and went to my room. I took off my cloak and folded it. I placed it on the chair and turned the light off. I slipped under the covers and stared at the ceiling. The Jedi council. Boy was I nervous. I wasn't sure how well they would receive me. Yoda would be a tough judger of character. I don't know how well he'll take to me. I finally fell asleep.

A gentle hand woke me. I opened my eyes and saw Sadie above me. "Come on, sleepy head. The suns have already risen." she said. I sat up and yawned. I stood up and stretched. I winced at the soreness in my leg and shoulder. Rubbing my shoulder, I put my cloak on and followed her to the cafateria. Breakfast was popular. I settled for some bread. Sadie grabbed two bowls of some liquid soup. I gratefully took a bowl and slowly ate it. It was okay but I needed my strength back to fully recover from the extent of my injuries. Two laser rounds are not easy to recover from. My arm could have been taken off, had the blast been a few inches lower. I finished it and ate some more bread. "Sadie, can you give me a tour of the base?" I asked. "Of course." she said and got up. I followed her around as she showed me the docking bay, personal rooms, and command central. I met Leah again and she was still as rude as ever. I was polite to her as I was only a guest. She had a boy next to her. "Fushia, meet Jedi Master Luke Skywalker." Sadie said. "Master Luke, it's an honor to meet one as talanted as you." I said, bowing as was tradition when meeting a Jedi Master for the first time. "Please, expense with the formalities. It truely isn't every day you meet a Sith ready to turn against the Darkside's powerful evil influence. I only hope you can be a Jedi Master some day as well." Luke said, smiling. I smiled back and shook his hand. Leah grabbed my hand and threw me over her shoulder. I landed on some crates, as we were in the cargo bay. I smashed one open and groaned. Sadie ran to help but Leah grabbed her as well. "Let the Sith get up on her own. She never cared about anyone but herself. This is all just an act. Wait till she kills you. Then you'll be sorry." she said. Sadie kicked her and ran to my side. She helped me up and I winced at the new pain. "Leah! She is much more powerful that you! She has a fucking light saber! Leave my sister alone!" she yelled. Leah only scoffed and walked away. Luke held out a hand for me and I took it. With both of their help, I was able to stand again. "Thank you, Jedi." I said. "It's nothing. I help everyone. Leah hates Siths since they blew up Alderon. Our mother was from Alderon, Padme. You may of heard of her." he said.

"I remember Padme. Her sister became queen and was my best friend. I only hope she escaped Alderon." I said. "No, I'm sorry. All that left Alderon was you, Sadie, Leah, and me. I'm sorry." he said. I turned away. Falling to my knees, I hugged myself and started sobbing. "My entire family and the royalty of Alderon, gone." I sobbed. I started to tremble and Sadie kneeled beside me. She put a hand on my good shoulder. "At least you have me." she said. I collapsed into her and Luke kindly turned away so he didn't have to see me have a mental breakdown. I collected myself and sniffled. I stood up and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Luke. I just haven't been able to control my sadness recently since I learned of my planet's demise." I said. New tears appeared but I wiped them away. For the rest of the day, I stayed with Sadie so others wouldn't attack me. When the first sun started to set, we made our way to the docking bay. Leah was there with Luke. She was leaning against the ship. As I came up, she came right up. "Listen, I might have been a bit harsh eariler but I kill you if Luke gets as much as a scratch. One tiny scratch and you will never see the light of day ever again." she threatened. I stepped back in fear. Luke came to my side. "Leah, stop threatening her. If she makes a threatening move, I'll deal with it and protect Sadie. Otherwise, she is one of us now. Treat her as such or get your ass out of here." he said and went into the ship. I followed his lead and set my stuff in one of the rooms. "Master Luke, how long is the trip?" I ask. "Just a month." he said. I nodded and Sadie ran in. "Sorry I'm late, Luke. I couldn't find my belt." she said, out of breath. He only chuckled and shut the door. I sat in a chair and he started the engine. We blasted into space to start our journey to Coruscant.

**Well, that was a lot longer that I though it would be. I hope you like it! Review please! Don't forget to read my other stories!**

**-Hot Shot Fangirl**


End file.
